


Her Private Emotion

by TophatsandCavemen (behindbucky)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Happy, Happy River, Love, No setting, Oneshot, cs, doctor/river - Freeform, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behindbucky/pseuds/TophatsandCavemen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot/Drabble, river considers what the Doctor can do to her.<br/>River/11 <br/>Happy fluffy love<br/>1st person Character Study</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Private Emotion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charliee who told me to write it :)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Charliee+who+told+me+to+write+it+%3A%29).



 

     “River?” His voice calls my name and still, after all this time, just that sound is enough to causes shivers, little tingles of electricity, which dance up and down my spine. Little wings that flutter within my stomach saved only for him give a jolt.   
Not that I would tell him about those delicate feelings. Such private things, too private to tell even him. They are my guilty pleasure, I feel. They make me feel human. Alive. But yet vunarable. Feelings like this, in my line of work, are so often a disadvantage but the tightness of my throat when I think about him, or the smile that tugs at my lips when I hear that sweet, sweet melody calling me, well, I don’t pretend I don't enjoy it. Every last beautiful second of it. The swelling in my chest, the feeling that I want to cry, I want to run, scream, laugh - the emotion is so strong it hurts.   
I want to run, run to him and never let him leave again. Scream, I want to scream, scream in pure exultation because he is mine. And laugh, I want to laugh because I still can’t believe that one man can make me feel such giddy childish excitement. Yet one man can. Because this is love. An undying, everlasting love. Love for my Doctor, My Doctor with his silly smile and hair. His ramshackle babbling voice and eyes that know so much more than they let onto.  
My Doctor, I think as he comes skidding to a halt, limbs flailing to catch up with the rest of him, hand outstretched, beckoning for me to continue our adventure. I take it and smile. Our adventure; Our time; Our world; Our life. My life. My whole existence for him. My Doctor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and such :) Reviews etc. are lovely and encouraging if you have time :) x
> 
> Note: I own nothing recognisable. All rights go their respective owners, this is a work of non profit fiction.


End file.
